The search for patterns of electrical and motor activity will continue in both normal and abnormal states, during digestive and interdigestive periods. The major thrust of the program is, however, the search for mechanisms of control and determination of their limits which provides a measure of their importance under normal and abnormal conditions. Of particular interest in the current program is estimation of the motor control provided to the stomach and upper small bowel by the nerve cells belonging to the coeliac and superior mesenteric sympathetic ganglia. Most observations will be made in dogs. Electrical, mechanical and cine' flurographic recordings will be made.